Handcuffs and Mattress Springs
by LivingInADream95
Summary: After a long day at work Kate and Castle come home for some much needed relaxation. One-shot Caskett smut. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: This story is a one-shot of Caskett smut. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. This was my first true attempt at smut, so please go easy on me. Enjoy!**

Kate sank onto her bed, sighing heavily. Today had been yet another long and exhausting day. Her body ached from exhaustion. She hoped she could convince Castle to give her a massage. She was in desperate need.

A few moments later Castle walked into the bedroom, smirking at the sight of Kate sprawled out on the bed. She still had her clothes on from work, but she was drifting off to sleep.

Castle walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. "You might want to change into something a little more comfortable," he said playfully.

Kate's only response was a grunt.

Castle chuckled and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he returned Kate was dressed for bed, perched on the corner of her mattress. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Why don't you lay on your stomach and I'll give you a massage," he said softly.

Kate smiled and obeyed his request without the usual fuss. He knew from her complacency that she must be completely drained from the tedious day they'd had. Castle was more than willing to help her relax.

After grabbing the massage oil from her nightstand, he straddled Kate's hips, careful not to put his full weight on her. He gently lifted her shirt, exposing her back to him. She raised up off of the bed slightly so he could pull her shirt of completely.

Castle squirted a liberal amount of the oil onto his hand his and rubbed them together to warm the cool liquid. Kate lay patiently beneath him, awaiting his gentle touch.

After the oil was sufficiently warm, Castle placed his hands on Kate's lower back working his way slowly up to her shoulders, spreading the oil on her skin as he went. Kate let out a sigh at the contact, making Castle smirk smugly.

When he reached her shoulders he took his time gently easing the knots of tension in her upper back. His nimble fingers making her moan in pleasure. No man had ever given her a massage quite like Castle. He really did have the magic touch.

He continued his quest, working his way down her back. Working out the knotted muscles as he went. Pleasuring Kate in more ways than one.

By the time he was finished Kate felt boneless beneath him. She sank on the bed like liquid. She has never felt so relaxed.

Castle slowly lifted himself off of her and laid down beside her.

"How was it?" he asked coyly.

Kate didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling that confident smile of his.

A few moments later she finally turned her head and smiled at him. "That was amazing," she said honestly.

Castle leaned in to kiss her softly. Kate shifted, moving closer to him. She deepened the kiss, letting the passion she was feeling take over. Castle wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted it willingly. Their tongues quickly began the battle for dominance.

Kate slid herself on top of Castle, straddling his hips, winning the fight for dominance. Their tongues continuing their lustful odyssey of each other's mouths.

Kate moved her attention to Castle's shirt, making quick work of taking it off. She moved her plum lips over to his neck, kissing and nipping her way along. When she reached his ear, she sucked the lobe into her mouth playfully, eliciting a moan from Castle.

After paying his neck some more careful attention, she moved her affections down to his chest. Kissing and licking a trail as she went. Castle was in ecstasy beneath her, completely at her mercy. She was loving every minute of it.

She could already feel the effect she was having on him pressing against her as she slid down his body seductively.

When she had reached his waist she fumbled with the button of his jeans for a few seconds before finally it relented. She pulled the zipper down and slowly slid his pants down past his waist. She lifted herself to the side of him so she could remove his jeans completely.

As she was tossing the jeans onto the floor a thought occurred to her. A way to make tonight a little more interesting. She got up off of the bed and walked over to her dresser on the other side of the room.

Castle let out an exasperated groan as he felt her leave the bed. He turned his head to look at her. "Where are you going baby?" he asked, his voice dripping with disappointment.

Kate turned to him and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm just getting something."

She turned her attention back to her dresser, finding the object of her desire. She removed said item and hid it behind her back as she walked back over to her bed.

"What are you hiding?" he asked, now he was intrigued.

Kate leaned down to kiss him chastely on the lips, "You'll see."

Castle stared up at her, waiting for her to reveal the secret behind her back. She was straddling him once again. He was beginning to love being topped. He never thought he'd be saying that.

Kate looked down at him and smiled. "Close your eyes," she said huskily.

Castle groaned and did as he was told. He could hear the clicking of metal. Castle didn't realize what Kate was doing until it was too late.

He was handcuffed to the bed. He struggled to break free. Kate chuckled at his futile attempts to escape. There was no way he was breaking out of these. They were no prop.

"Are these your actual handcuffs?" he asked in awe.

Kate smirked, "Yep."

Now it was Castle's turn to chuckle, "Kinky."

Never in Castle's wildest dreams had he imagined Kate, the ever professional detective, handcuffing him to her bed. He loved that she could still surprise him.

She laid herself down on top of him and started kissing him with ferocious intensity and desire. He moaned into her mouth in pleasure as she ground her hips down onto his. Castle desperately wanted to run his hands down her body.

Just as Castle was getting lost in the pleasure of her ministrations, Kate removed her body from his again.

Castle sighed in exasperation, not understanding why she was torturing him so viciously tonight.

As he was about to ask her just what exactly she thought she was doing, realization set in. She was taking off her jeans. He had been so caught up in his own pleasure that he hadn't even realized she was still practically fully clothed.

Kate wasted no time removing the remainder of her clothes, too horny to worry about taking her time.

As her final article of clothing hit the ground, she climbed back onto the bed. She kissed down the length of Castle's body until she reached the elastic band of his boxers. She inched them down playfully with her teeth.

Castle moaned, "Please Kate… I can't… It's too much…"

Kate smiled, knowing what he meant, despite the lack of a coherent sentence. She stopped teasing him and pulled his boxers the rest of the way off of his body with her hands. However, she hadn't given up on teasing him entirely.

She kissed her way up his thigh at an agonizingly slow pace. Castle was writhing beneath her, willing her to give him what he wanted. Finally, she gave in, taking the head of his cock slowly into her mouth.

She sucked on the head for a few blissful yet grueling seconds before removing her mouth entirely. Castle whimpered at the loss of contact.

It wasn't long before Kate's mouth returned to his throbbing member. She licked all the way from the base to the tip before finally taking him all the way into her mouth.

"Oh Kate," he moaned in ecstasy.

He could feel her grin around him. She continued to pump his aching cock with her luscious mouth.

It didn't take long for Castle to reach the edge.

"Kate… I'm gonna… It's… I can't… Ugh," he grunted as he came. His seed filling Kate's mouth as she swallowed around him. Milking him of all of his juices.

After he had poured the last bit of his cum into her mouth Kate slid her way back up his body. She kissed him passionately. Castle could taste himself on her tongue, a sort of sour musk.

She flopped onto her back beside him, giving him time to recuperate.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked in complete awe.

"A magician never reveals her tricks," she said with a wink.

If it was possible, Castle had fallen even further into love with her. There was no doubt in his mind, Kate was the woman for him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
